His One Third Feelings for May
by AriMax98
Summary: Drew's life as a secret superstar continues. When he has to write a new song in Japanese for his concert, what will happen? Old, unedited.


Me: O...k. Where are my two stars? Not here? Meh. I don't own Pokémon and 1/3 True Feelings.

My 1/3 True Feelings for May

Drew's POV

"Argh! This is so god damn frustrating!" I said. What was I doing? Oh yeah, writing a song for the concert. As Andy Maxwell, god damn famous singer, song writing was number 2 priority. Number 1, being singing.

"Why didn't I hire a song writer…?" I muttered.

What was the song about? Well, it had to be in Japanese, and also the concert was in a week! Damn it!

"That's what I get for not listening to Rose…she's always freaking right." I said to myself.

"_kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart…" _

"What the..." I said. Ok, that idea just came to mind. Then, I felt a sudden urge to continue the song in my head.

10 minutes later…

"DONE!" I said to myself. The song was about May Maple. Ok, I have to admit, I really lo- what the?

CONCERT NIGHT

"Hey D, are you ok?" Rose asked me.

"Yep. Hand me the black wig."

"K. Here" she said, passing the black wig. "Good luck." She said.

I smiled at her and went onto the stage. There she was. I got my courage gathered and began:

"kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart!"

Wow. The audience loved it! I continued.

"nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi

sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo

tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa

binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru"

It was weird. She was paying attention! I smirked and sang on.

"Give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de

itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru"

"kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart"

"mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute"

Ok, this was getting to be fun. I belted my heart out in the song.

"Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide

Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara"

"dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou

mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau

hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku

motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart"

"Give me smile and shine days

Give me smile and nice days

moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara

dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou

yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni

kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

junjou na kanjou wa karamawari"

Then, I sang out the last line of the song…

"I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart…"

The audience burst out in cheer. I bowed and went backstage. There, no…May was waiting for me!

"I loved it." She said.

"It was made for you."

"Really?"

I smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Damn. Oh well. You know what?"

"What?" my heart was beating faster by the minute. Was it true?

"Shuu-chan…" she started.

"What?"

"I love you…" and she pulled me into a kiss.

"Haruka-chan?" I asked her when she let go.

"Yes?"

"That wasn't half-bad." And I was hit by a crowbar.

Me: Finished! Here is the translation:

Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach

My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"

On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you

whisper "that is love".

continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears

changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh

Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile

I can withstand the cold of a frozen night.

Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach

My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"

Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is

bright.

Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!

Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way.

Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?

Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space.

The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love

The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance

Give me a smile and shiny days,

Give me a smile and nice days,

If only we could meet in an embrace...

Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?

If only you had said so in your dreams

Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach

My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"…


End file.
